Talk:Cabaji
About Cabji's images There're too many image in this page. Some is useless, unreasonable and put in wrong part. Can we remove it? :They're not useless. I am planning on adding many images on many of the articles to better illustrate the characters, and 5 or so images aren't too many. There are articles with over 10. - 13:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately they are useless. The majority of them are images of Cabaji's face with different facial expressions. They illustrate the character to an extent but they seem more like decoration rather than properly illustrating the character. They are indeed articles with over 10 images however the images in those articles do not only show one thing.Mugiwara Franky 17:13, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::This holds true only to some extent. Some of the images portray different angles. At least three illustrate him in an attack stance while another illustrates the one side of his face portrait. I am going to maintain three of the images on his page, due to the fact that they portray different angles. - 19:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::whats left being pretty useless. :::::He had a fight with Zoro.... Not a single picture is present here of it? If your going to upload images, they at least show something. A move... A fight... Something! One-Winged Hawk 22:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, one image of him swinging his blade in front of his face seems to be a nice way to try and maintain a close-up of his face, due to the fact that the current infobox picture doesn't do justice at illustrating his face in regards to a close-up. - 04:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Pics of a character within an article don't necessarily have to be all with their faces seen. As long an idea is conveyed that helps the text beside it, then the image is okay. The image of Cabaji striking downward indeed shows his face and a sword however the main idea you are trying to convey is somewhat obscured to a certain extent. The shot doesn't exactly show that Cabaji is in the air and striking downwards towards an opponent. To someone else, it may look like something else. One misconception of the image one can get for example, is that it looks like he's stabbing someone on a sacrificial table. His face is clearly is seen but the idea is obscured to the common viewer. A better representation of the attack would be a shot showing Cabaji's full body in the air and striking downwards.Mugiwara Franky 04:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's understandable but I can't think of another way to illustrate his face at a close-range shot without incorporating that as a single reason. You realize that all I want to do is maintain one close shot of his face. I was intending on adding images of close-ups for all the characters, but since you seem to be against the addition of images without conveying a certain context, I see no point in adding further images due to the fact that it wouldn't convey more than the infobox does for all the characters. However, the close up images do allow the person to see the character in detail, something that the infobox images, frankly, do not. So what needs to be done, in this case, to have the Cabaji article maintain one shot that's a close up, yet still constitutes a difference in some form. I was hoping that the sword image would work well as a happy medium in terms of accomplishing that to this end. What can you say in regards to this, my comrade. I really hope to maintain one of these images. - 04:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If the only thing really wanted is a close up image then perhaps placing a close up shot of him in a gallery in the appearance like some other characters can be a compromise.Mugiwara Franky 04:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I assume that would work, but the one image as a stand alone seems a bit weird. I mean, if it's fine with you then it's fine with me, I just thought it would conserve space if it was infused with the rest of the article rather than taking up space alone since we'd only have one image in the gallery. How about collectibles of Cabaji. Would they qualify as different images, I can likely locate a piece of merchandise in relation to him, would that be good for the gallery section? - 05:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not really sure since there are separate pages for One Piece merchandise like figures.Mugiwara Franky 11:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes, but I examined the other character pages and some have images of figures and merchandise directly on their pages other than having links to One Piece merchandise in general. They have specific characters with their own merchandise rather than a group of characters. For example, in the very bottom of Luffy's article, there's a Luffy figure being showcased. I meant something of that nature. He has a section titled "merchandise" just for himself and corresponds to the specific character. That would work well to have on many other articles as well if appropriate images can be found. I know I can add something in relation to all the supporting characters. It's not necessary that only the primary straw hat crew gets these images. The rest of the supporting and tertiary characters should have the same image notations if possible, in regards to figurines and collectibles. - 13:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Post-Merge Follow Up Ok, those who participated in the discussion on the Carnival Tricks page, Carnival Tricks has been merged with Cabaji in his abilities and powers section and a redirect has been made. If you have any comments about it, post them here. 20:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it seems better this way, I was wrong it doesn't cause too much information. 22:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I say we should make it a separate page. --OhJay (talk) 23:39, September 20, 2013 (UTC) You are 2 years, 3 months, and 13 days late for this party. 23:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :did you included the extra leap year day from last year?-- 00:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC)